


Accidental Ending

by SEC_401



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Gen, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEC_401/pseuds/SEC_401
Summary: Marinette is not handling things well after becoming the Guardian. While in the wrong place at the wrong time, she may have discovered identity of Hawkmonth, the questions what will she do about it?  Can she figure out his identity for sure without getting caught? Why does Chloe get a second chance?Excerpt"Chat, my Kwami know everything. She know what the lead is, where I'm going, who I am and even what miraculous I'm using and its powers. If there is any trouble, she knows who you are. My Kwami knows that she can and should burn all the identity bridges if I'm in danger. If I get captured I will not say I'm Ladybug. I'll say I'm a new user and Ladybug asked me to spy, but honestly Chat, I don't think it will come to that."Chat was quiet for several minutes. "So the sooner an Akuma comes the quicker you'll be back?" He questioned softly."Yes. I would probably be safer. but give me two hours before you start causing the Akumas and I only need one to prove or disprove my suspect. "
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed this and kept looking for something similar and I couldn't find anything that had everything I was thinking and feeling. I have no idea when I will post updates. The whole story is written in my head and I've never written a fanfic before. I put off writing this for a while, so please let me know what you all think. Thank you!
> 
> ~SEC_401~

After taking time to reflect of Love Eater, Marinette could acknowledge that she had made a mistake. Again. She had let her feelings about Kagami being with Adrien effect her and she hadn't been a good friend to the girl. Knowing she was on a date with Adrien and knowing that there were other backup hero's she could choose, she shouldn't have interfered. The problem with this knowledge was that she couldn't even apologize to her. Kagami had no idea that Marinette had been a bad friend, which is why Marinette was currently working a hat, scarf, and gloves couple matching set. The sewing of the items was keeping her calm enough to reflect on her other mistake.  


Ladybug had also made a mistake when choosing the miraculous. For that Akuma the bee would have been a better choice, but she had put off finding a replacement for Chloe. She also owed Chloe an apology as Ladybug because she hadn't used her. She was really the best choice for that Akuma. Instead of dwelling, she decided to take a break from her sewing a choose a different miraculous to patrol tonight. She was using them all at least once to practice their powers and how they worked best. Plus wearing them seemed to help her understand which personality would work with which Kwami. For example, Pollen worked best with someone confident and cold whereas Kaalik preferred someone famous or "royalty".  
Marinette went to the box and opened it, she had kept the box in a egg shape and hidden it underneath all her gifts for Adrien in the chest. Tikki flew up to her chosen.

"Are you going to use a new Kwami tonight, Marinette?" Marinette nodded slowly. "Do you know which one you want to use?"

"Yes, Tikki. I'm thinking about the Tiger miraculous. It gives the power of invisibility, right? I want to try that one out tonight." Tikki just nodded and watched as her chosen picked up the panjas bracelet and put it on. Roaar appeared in a bright light.

"Guardian! Thank you for choosing me tonight! My transformation phrase is Roaar, Stripes On!" 

Marinette smiled. "Roaar, Stripes On!" Then looked at herself in the mirror. Her suit was Magenta instead of red, but it still had the black only it was in stripes instead of spots. She was also surprised to discover that she had ears, whiskers, and claws! Then without another word she climbed out onto her balcony. "Camouflage!" She cried out and watched as her body faded from sight. She started running along the rooftops and noticed that she could jump higher and farther than she could has Ladybug. She was randomly moving along the rooftops with no destination in mind, when she stopped to catch her breath. As she was running she became a little more visible. She looked a little bit like a ghost would, she imagined, but when she stopped to breathe she became completely invisible again. She looked up at the back of the Agreste mansion and saw an oddly shaped window open. She cocked her head and watched curiously as an Akuma flew out of the window towards the city. Was that even part of the Agreste mansion? That was an odd shaped window? She just knew. She rushed back to her balcony and stopped. 

"Stripes Off!" Marinette said and as she detransformed her eyes met Tikki's and she knew that hers must have looked frightened for worried. "I saw where the Akuma came from!" She told her. "We need to go catch or fight the Akuma by now. Then maybe I will have calmed down enough to come up with a plan." She thanked Roaar and took of the bracelet. Then with a grim expression called for Ladybug's transformation all the while trying not to freak out.

But all she could think about is that odd shaped window and what could possibly be inside.


	2. Time to Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has defeated the Akuma and now has a plan in place to investigate this odd window. Who knows what she will find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I will probably update on Mondays and Tuesdays between noon and two EST. I put 7 Chapters for now, but that is subject to change. Some chapter *Ahem this one Ahem* will be longer than others. This one is the most... odd of them all but *shrugs* this is how I saw it happening. I will explain my reasoning here. I had planned to go a lot further with this chapter, but I feel like I threw a bunch of information at everyone. So I'm going to break this chapter in half, which will change the chapter up a little bit. Also I have some explanations in my lower note for choices made in this chapter. In case anyone is curious as to why I did it the way I did. Enjoy my friends!

Marinette took a deep breathe and looked at Tikki. Last night, she had been completely distracted during the Akuma fight. Luckily it was just Mr. Pigeon. The battle just seemed to last longer than normal. Chat Noir had noticed, but she had smiled and told him that she would talk to him later. Then fist bumped like usual with her partner. She had had to reassure him several times that she was okay and that she just had something else on her mind. Then she rushed home and began to plan with Tikki. It was a very tentative plan that had taken most of the night for them to agree on it. It involved lying to several people and asking for help from someone she never thought she would. Tikki didn't like it because they weren't sure who they could trust enough, but ultimately it boiled down to the same thing. They had no choice. All morning at school she had set certain things in place.

She told Alya that she wasn't coming back to school in the afternoon that she was going to meet a client, but that her parents didn't want her to miss school, so she had told them she was going Alya's house right after school. That way if her parents called to check in Alya would cover. She told her parents that Alya wanted her to stay the whole night, so if she didn't come home all night she wouldn't be missed. She didn't expect to need to be gone that long, but she had to cover all her bases. She had slipped a note in someone else's bag saying Ladybug needed a meeting during lunch, so she was running out of time.

"I think I have everything Tikki. I know this is a risk, but it needs to be done. Let me call Chat Noir and fill him in so he's not surprised." She transformed and used her yo-yo to place the call. To her immense surprise he answered. She didn't know what his schedule looked like, but she had figured on leaving a message.

"M'Lady! When Plagg said you were calling, I transformed so I could hear your lovely voice. What can I fur you?"

"I just wanted to fill you in, silly kitty. I have a lead on Hawkmoth, but I want to investigate because it is a very delicate situation. Last time I thought someone was Hawkmoth I didn't consider how dangerous that was. We could ruin someone's life if we aren't careful. I have someone set to fill in as LB. They won't know my identity, but they will hold onto my miraculous. I'll even tell you who I have given that too. I am also going to give Marinette the Mouse back, temporarily so she may show up to help. If Marinette doesn't show up, you may need to get in touch with my Kwami." Chat was quiet for several minutes and I knew he was worried. "I'm taking a different miraculous. In fact, if you get a chance in your civilian life, I'd like you to force and Akuma. I've already asked Chloe to pick a fight with Lila Rossi. Hopefully that will be enough to cause an Akuma. The person I'm following needs to be given the choice to be Hawkmoth."

"I don't like not knowing where you will be. What if you get into trouble?"

"Chat, my Kwami know everything. She know what the lead is, where I'm going, who I am and even what miraculous I'm using and its powers. If there is any trouble, she knows who you are. My Kwami knows that she can and should burn all the identity bridges if I'm in danger. If I get captured I will not say I'm Ladybug. I'll say I'm a new user and Ladybug asked me to spy, but honestly Chat, I don't think it will come to that."

Chat was quiet for several minutes. "So the sooner an Akuma comes the quicker you'll be back?" He questioned softly.

"Yes. I would probably be safer. but give me two hours before you start causing the Akumas and I only need one to prove or disprove my suspect. I will meet with you the evening after the next Akuma attack on the Eiffel Tower at nine. Okay?"

"I don't like it, M'Lady, but I can tell that you have thought this through. Paw-lease be safe!"  
With a chuckle, Ladybug texted him who her replacement LB would be. His response?  
ARE YOU INSANE? Are you SURE?  


Ladybug chuckled and made her way towards her destination, Le Grand Paris Hotel. Was she insane to chose Chloe? Probably, but Chloe wanted to protect Adrien more than Marinette did. If anyone could be trusted to protect Adrien it was Chloe, plus she had access to the Agreste mansion, which Nino didn’t. Ladybug landed on the roof of the hotel and saw Chloe was ready. She looked chastened, like she was expecting to get yelled at.  


“Chloe, I need your help.” Chloe looked at her like she had lost her mind.  


“What? This is ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! Aren’t you here to yell at me?”  


“No, actually, I wanted to apologize to you, the bee was the better choice for that fight.” When Chloe looked shocked and like she wanted to interrupt. “But I discovered a lead on Hawkmoth and I need help.”  


Chloe blinked multiple times. Then she spoke. “What do you need?  


“That list is endless, so let me just tell you the plan. I’m going to go into a bathroom in your room and take off the earrings. I will be giving them to you and I will be putting on another miraculous. The mouse. It lets me become many tiny people. Then you are going to put my mouse self in your bag and go to the Agreste mansion. I will exit your purse so I can determine if Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth without causing any harm to his name if he isn’t. Then you will go to school and cause a huge fight with Lila Rossi so that way it will attract an Akuma to someone in your class and I can figure out fairly easily if he is Hawkmoth because he will need to transform to become him. Then you will get to be Ladybug for the fight.”  


Throughout Ladybug’s recitation of the plan, Chloe’s face went through many different emotions. Shock was there a lot, then anger, then sadness, then anger again and finally fear. “If I do this, would I get to be Queen Bee again?”  


Ladybug shook her head. “Queen Bee has to be retired, but you could have the Bee miraculous again.” At Chloe’s shocked face, Ladybug laughed at her. “Being a hero is hard, and yes you would have to change to change your costume. If Chloe put on the Bee miraculous she would always become Queen Bee. However, you can change who you are Chloe. You can be a better person.” Ladybug watched her face and decided that Ladybug owed Marinette. “Also, Lila Rossi is a liar. I am not her best friend. If you want to start there, you can. Now, I’m running out of time, let’s head to the nearest bathroom!” 

Chloe nodded and it seemed to Ladybug that she was already working on that transformation within her self and Ladybug smiled to herself at a job well done. Together they walked to Chloe's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS for the above chapter*
> 
> Marinette asks Chloe to help with this part instead of Chat Noir for multiple reasons.  
> 1\. She knows the only person Chloe cares about is Adrien.  
> 2\. She wants to give Chloe a chance because she did make a great Queen Bee.  
> 3\. She doesn't know Chat Noir's civilian identity and she wasn't sure he would be around Adrien Agreste.  
> 4\. Tikki advised against using Chat Noir because he is Adrien and she didn't want to hurt the poor boy if Marinette is wrong. 
> 
> As for why Chloe and not Alya or Nino? I'm not really sure. I think she was thinking who cares the most for Adrien and in my eyes, even though she can be OTT about it, Chloe is the person I think cares for him the most. (OTT = Over The Top)


	3. Investigation Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is now Multi-Mouse and splits herself into little people. This chapter will follow the Marinette's that go into the Agreste mansion and their discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure which Marinette to follow. I personally really enjoy reading Lila Salt fics, so I am going to work on that one all week so it will be perfect. ;) That will be posted on Monday. Until then...

Marinette entered the bathroom and took off her miraculous. Tikki appeared and looked more worried than usual. She pulled out the Mouse Miraculous and put it on. Then she pulled out a container of macaroons and set them on the counter.  


“Mullo, Let’s get Squeaky!” Then there was a flash of light and multimouse appeared. She gave the earrings to Tikki. “Go on, Tikki. It will be okay, I promise.”  


Tikki phased through the bathroom door. Then Marinette walked out just in time to see Chloe putting the earrings in, all while staring at Tikki with supiscion.  


“You look familiar.” Chloe said bluntly. For a moment Marinette panicked, because Chloe has seen Tikki before, but it had been years ago. Was it possible that Chloe really did remember? “My science teacher saw you and drew pictures of you!” Marinette managed to relax before she could panic too much.  


“Yes, Chat Noir’s Kwami got Tikki into some trouble.” Marinette shrugged her shoulders. Then she took a deep breath. “Alright time to go. Multitude!” She cried out and felt her consciousness spread out. Chloe’s eyes were wide in shock, but she held out her bag. The many Marinette’s climbed into her bag, except for one who sat on her shoulder. “I will stay with you in case you need help or anything.”  


Then Chloe began to walk briskly towards the Agreste mansion and neither of them spoke. This was an uneasy trust that Chloe had and it seemed like she knew it. When they got to the mansion, Chloe rang the bell and cleared her throat. The camera came out and Natalie’s voice could be heard.  


“What is it this time, Chloe?”  


“I need to speak to my Adrikins!” She demanded. “If he doesn’t help me with this Physics problem, then I tell my mother! You do remember The Style Queen, right? She could ruin Gabriel.” The camera disappeared and the gate swung open.  


“Great job, Chloe!” Multimouse said softly before ducking into Chloe’s pocket, because she knew better than to hide in her hair.  


Once inside, Chloe set her bag down on the floor by the office door and strutted up the steps to Adrien’s room. One Multimouse peeked out and gestured for the others to follow. Each one climbed out of the bag and scattered different directions. Several went upstairs, several went towards the kitchens, and only two Multi-mice waited by the office door for it to open.  


Meanwhile, upstairs Chloe knocked on Adrien’s door and entered. “Hi Adrikins!” She sang-song as she walked into his room. Adrien looked surprised at Chloe.  


“Hey, Chlo. What are you doing here?” Chloe sniffed.  


“Am I not allowed to visit anymore? I wanted to ask if I could have a ride back to school with you? Since we’re best friends?”  


Adrien smiled and nodded. “Sure let me go tell Nathalie that we’re ready to go back to school. By the way,” Adrien eyes had a playful gleam in them as he continued. “Those are nice earrings.”  


Chloe flipped her hair to hide her discomfort. “Thank you. I’m watching them for a friend, and I figured they’d be safest if I wear them for the day, but could you not mention it at school?” Chloe scoffed. “It’s hard to explain to people that I do in fact have friends, besides I’m not sure its any of their business.”  


Adrien smiled as the walked down the stairs. “Sure thing, Chlo.” As they were walking down the stair the office door opened and only Chloe saw the two small figures dodging feet as the ran into the room.  


The two multimice that ran into the office and quickly each grabbed onto the red shoe strings of Gabriel Agreste. The had hoped to blend in, but figured as long as they were careful they wouldn’t be caught. One of the Mice’s job was to watch to any sign of Agreste looking at this shoes. They both realized that they didn’t look at their own feet too often.  


Nathalie came back into the office. “Adrien has gone back to school, sir.” There was no response from her boss.  


As the day progressed Marinette learned much about the Agreste household from her spying and everything she learned made her furious on her friends behalf. The way Adrien was viewed by his father, the very strict model diet his father forced him on, the updates from Lila about when he arrived at school, and the comments his father made about pictures from his photoshoot. She also learned a lot about how the fashion business was run and things that Gabriel had to sign off on. She kept all of that information in one of the Multi-Mice’s mind. Having a shared consciousness was helpful in that respect, because she was able to let all of her anxious and catastrophizing thoughts in one person, so she could focus easier.  


After several hours of snooping all of the Multi-mice but two had exited the house to be nearby if needed, but had no information that was useful. Finally, Gabriel stood up suddenly.  


“Nathalie, I will be a while. If you need me please postpone, I feel a very strong Akuma coming.”  


Nathalie looked up at him. “Do you need Mayuara again?”  


Gabriel shook his head. “Not this time. I’m feeling it from Adrien’s school. Let’s save your return for another one.” Then he walked over to a portrait of his dead wife and pushed several buttons. Both Multi-mice were very sad but pushed it away and watched in shock as they began to descend on an elevator. Once the elevator reached the bottom, but of the mice jumped off his shoes, having no desire to be caught in the transformation. Then both mice began to search the room they had discovered. There was a bridge and they both crossed it carefully and slowly, making sure to keep their eyes peeled for anything dangerous.  
Once they had reached the end of the bridge they both gasped at what they saw. Sure enough it was Emilie Agreste in what appeared to be a coffin, and in that moment both of the Multi-mice understood why Hawkmoth existed. Neither wanted to investigate the container that held his wife, but they had a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would. Mouse two lost and slowly approached enough to discover the machines were keeping her alive. With her mind reeling, the mouse decided it was time to scram. Both of them took off looking for an exit and neither managed find one.  


They waited and followed the Akuma battle from their other Mice. The ones not in the building had rushed to help Chat Noir and Red Bug and Mouse 1 and 2 could only wait. When the battle was finally over, they listened to Gabriel monologue and shared rolled eyes. Then they climbed back onto his shoelaces and went up the elevator. Once in the office, the ways out of the mansion were endless. They quickly met up at the Balcony with the other Multi-Mice and of course Chat Noir.  
Multi-mouse remerge into normal Marinette.   


“Hello, Chat Noir. I’m sorry you had to wait on me. My last two selves were with Ladybug just in case she needed me to let you know.” She smiled. “She is safe now.”  
Chat Noir let out a huge breathe of relief. “Thanks, Purrrincess!”   


When he flipped off her balcony, she destransformed and sighed wearily. She needed a nap from having herself split up before she became Ladybug again. Then she went into her room and dropped onto the bed.


	4. Liar's Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gave Chloe a mission. Make Lila and the class so angry that Hawkmoth has no choice, but to send an Akuma. Chloe does so with a little bit of help.

Adrien smiled as the walked down the stairs. “Sure thing, Chlo.” As they were walking down the stair the office door opened and only Chloe saw the two small figures dodging feet as the ran into the room.

Chloe and Adrien rode in the car to school together. Chloe was quiet as she considered what she had to do for the day. Multi-mouse was in her pocket and would stay with her in case there was an emergency, which made her feel much better. Adrien wasn’t sure how to approach her. He knew she was covering for LB but he didn’t know what to say, so after I short period of time he started talking about an anime they had both watched growing up.  


When the car got to school, Chloe took a deep breath and got out. Adrien followed her and all three sets of eyes landed on Lila Rossi standing around their class talking about Ladybug asking her to help pick a replacement miraculous holder for Queen Bee. She was talking in such a way as to make it sound like she was asking if anyone wanted to volunteer. Chloe rolled her eyes a approached the group.  


“I spoke to Ladybug during lunch break.” Chloe stated bluntly. “She said that I couldn’t be Queen Bee again, but that wasn’t a reflection on me. Then she asked who I would recommend and if when she finally chooses a replacement if I would help to train the newcomer.” Chloe looked at her nails, as if she didn’t already know that her manicure was perfect. “I, of course said yes. I also gave her my recommendation.” Chloe looked up to see that Lila was rolling her eyes. She seemed to be implying that Chloe was making it up to one up Lila.  


Chloe raised her eyebrow at the class. “Cesaire, look and see if anyone posted and sightings during lunch. I’m sure someone saw us talking.” The she threw her ponytail over her shoulder and walked to class. She sat in her seat and saw that MultiMouse was touching Chloe’s hand and the look in her eyes was mixed with sympathy and pride. Ladybug didn’t think Chloe was ridiculous. Ladybug thought Chloe was exceptional and that mattered. All of Paris looked up to Ladybug and she thought Chloe mattered enough to get a second chance. That mattered and in that moment, the old Chloe disappeared, and in her place was a new Chloe. She wasn’t going to let her hero down again.  


Multi-Mouse ducked into Chloe’s sleeve and her classmates started filling into the room. Sabrina sat next to Chloe with a smile.  


“I am so glad that Ladybug gave you a second chance, Chloe! Of course she talks to you. Who wouldn’t!” Chloe smiled and thanked her best friend. After her mission was over she was going to take Sabrina shopping. Throughout the rest of class she took notes and texted Sabrina about where she wanted to go shopping.  


They were discussing something about diplomacy when Chloe decided that it was the perfect time to act.  


“Miss? What would happen if a diplomat lied about having a bunch of connections? Can diplomats be charged with truancy?” There was dead silence in the class for a moment and then Lila Rossi began to cry. Chloe was positive it was fake.  
“Why would you ask that question? Did Marinette say anything to make you think I’m a liar? I knew she hated me, but this is too much. Why do you hate me Chloe?” Chloe raised her eyebrow critically.  


“Dupain-Cheng isn’t even here. What does she have to do with anything? I don’t like you, Rossi. You know this. I don’t like you because I spoke to Ladybug today. You know as well as I do what she told me.” Lila’s face turned red with rage for a brief moment and then she began the fake tears again.  


“Now you’re going to try and drive a wedge between me and my best friend because you are jealous that I’m going to get the bee miraculous instead of you.” Then Lila covered her mouth with a “Whoops” expression.  


Lila had expected Chloe to hit the roof, but was disappointed when Chloe just started to laugh cruelly. “I spoke to Ladybug today, Rossi. You know she told me that you were a liar and she didn’t like or trust you.” Chloe began to examine her nails again. “Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous. Ladybug give you a miraculous? In your dreams, Rossi.”  


Then the class flew into a uproar. Half the class was yelling at Chloe and the other half seemed to be defending her? That threw Chloe for a loop, but she assumed they all weren’t really defending her, but knew that Lila was a liar. Then everything got deadly quiet and Chloe looked up to see Adrien standing. He was glaring at Lila and he had a look of such disgust on his face that everyone had stopped to stare at him in shock. He was staring at Lila.  


“Lila, I gave you a second and third chance, but I was there when Ladybug called you a liar the first time. You tried to tell me you had the fox miraculous then. I know you’re lying and I’m so sick of giving you chances. I don’t like when you grip my arm. It hurts! I don’t like when you lie! I didn’t like when you lied to get Marinette expelled. I told you to take back the lie and to not harm the people I cared about or we weren’t friends. I care about Chloe! She is my oldest friend. I’m done.” Then without another word, Adrien left the room. Chloe felt a tapping on her ear and heard Multi-Mouse whisper in her ear.  


“There’s an Akuma on the way in. Great Job! Slip out now while everything is in chaos.” Chloe nodded and stood up. She smiled at Sabrina and sent her a quick text saying she was going after Adrien. She could hear the rest of the class continue to yell. She blocked them out. She didn’t know who was yelling at who, but it was obvious that they were yelling. She looked back as she exited the room to see the akuma going into Alya’s phone.  


“Look’s like we’re fighting Lady Wifi.” Then Chloe ran into the bathroom. Multi-Mouse landed on the sink and Chloe transformed. Chloe looked at her outfit and couldn’t help but be impressed. She looked very fashion forward.  


Her pants were skin tight black leather that seemed to be tucked into red boots. The boots looked like they were made for kicking kneecaps. Her top was a long sleeve in red with a bodice shaped like a vest. The whole top was red except for black circle darts on the center of her body. The darts looked like the could be buttons but were not. Her mask was red with black dots like the normal Ladybug, but her hair was flowing in long curly blonde ponytail the reached mid-calf. She worried that her hair would get pulled or stepped on, but assumed that Tikki knew what she was doing. She took a big breathe and watched Multi-Mouse smile and climb back onto her shoulder.  


“Let’s go kick some Lady Wifi butt!” Multi cried and Scarlet Lady turned towards the exit ready to fight this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to have the Akuma battle in this chapter, but it seemed to have so much going on already that I decided that it needed to be split up again. This of course means that there are more chapters. *Rolls eyes* I knew Seven wasn't going to happen.  
> I have Chloe going as Scarlet Lady, instead of Queen Bug because she was worried that Queen would be too obvious of a lead back to Chloe. *Shrugs* I'm hoping you can see Chloe's costume. I hope that I was descriptive enough that you can visualize it. I'm not a fashion expert, so I don't know, but it sounds awesome.


	5. The Last Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has been Akumatized into Lady Wifi again after finding out that Lila has been lying to everyone. Now Chat Noir, Scarlet Lady, and Multi-Mouse have to work together to defeat her. This could get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that creating Akuma and the following battle scenes is very difficult. I know this isn't the best written Akuma fight out there. *Shrugs* Oh well! Also, I know Chat Noir doesn't pun as much in my story as he does in the show. I am just not that great at coming up with puns. If you see a place to put a pun, feel free to let me know and I will add it! ;)

Chat Noir was on a nearby roof watching Lady Wifi. He knew that he had to figure out where the Akuma was. He wanted to make sure she didn’t have any new powers. Suddenly there was someone beside him. He turned and saw a super hero he hadn’t seen before.  


“Do you prefer Queen Bug?” He questioned softly with a small smirk.  


“It’s Scarlet Lady.” She huffed in reply. “Why was he told my secret identity?” She asked. Chat Noir was confused until he saw Multi-Mouse on her shoulder.  


“LB thought it was best I guess.” Multi shrugged. “Hello again, Chat Noir.”  


“Where are your other pieces?”  


Multi smirked. “Most of them are on their way here. Two happened to get trapped near LB. They are waiting for her. If she needs backup they will be able to spread that thought to us. After all we all share the same mind.” She looked confused. “Its not easy to explain and its not important now. You are the boss Chat.”  
Scarlet Lady was surprised that Chat Noir seemed to think Multi and LB were different people, but she went with it. There was a reason for it and she’d find out later. Hearing that he was in charge seemed to surprise Chat Noir and Scarlet Lady. All of the hero’s were quiet as a plan was formed.  


“Here’s the plan. I will distract. I’m good at that. Scarlet will use her lucky charm and try to get the phone from her. Multi will get on her that way if she uses a phone to teleport she can report where they are. Make sure you all have an earbud in.” Each hero used their tool to get an earbud. Then they jumped down in front of Lady Wifi.  


“What seems to be the purrroblem?” Chat purred at the villain. Lady Wifi wasted no time.  


“Who is this? No Ladybug? That’s okay. It will make it that much easier to steal the miraculous this way.” Then she attacked. Scarlet and Chat were dodging the blows. Suddenly each felt a Multi-mouse on their shoulders, but didn’t let that stop them from dodging. Scarlet heard Multi whisper about her Lucky Charm. Then Chat drew all of the fire from Lady Wifi and Scarlet took that moment to call out for her lucky charm.  


When she saw what fell into her hands she was really confused. It was a picture of Lila Rossi. “This is gross. I don’t want this at all. What to I do with it?” Scarlet looked around and then she saw it. There were two Multi Mouse on Lady Wifi’s shoulders trying to get to her phone in her hand. She had a sudden idea and knew what to do. “Multi, tell the other ones to get to her hand and bite her really hard so she’ll drop the phone. Chat have Catalasym ready to destroy the phone.”  
Then Scarlet whistled and Lady Wifi looked at her. “Listen, I know you have an issue with Lila Rossi. We all do. What if I promised that Chat and I stand aside and let you take her down a peg?”  


Lady Wifi scoffed. “Ladybug would never do that!”  


Scarlet stared at Lady Wifi waiting for her to get it and when she didn’t after a couple of seconds Scarlet decided that she needed a nudge. “I’m not Ladybug. I’m just filling in while she went on a school trip out of town. I don’t have any love lost with the liar. What do I care what you do to her?”  


Lady Wifi seemed shocked and then a butterfly mask appeared over her face. While the mask was still there Multi bit down hard on Lady Wifi’s hand and she dropped her phone while she cried out in outrage. Chat Noir jumped forward and destroyed the phone. Scarlet felt powerful as she watched the akuma fly away. Then she got down to business. She captured the Akuma and sent her lucky charm flying with a cry of miraculous ladybug!  


Alya suddenly sat upright and stared at Scarlet Lady, Chat Noir, and all the Multi-Mice as they all came together to congratulate and pound it.  


“Who are you? Where’s Ladybug?” She demanded and reached for her phone to record.  


“I’m Scarlet Lady. LB had to go on a school field trip out of town.” Scarlet shrugged. “She came clean to me about her identity and asked me to cover. I’m her best friend. LB felt that she would maybe need a backup hero who had helped out before, so she asked Multi-Mouse to step up to the plate.”  


Multi-mouse shot Chloe a look. “LB told me that other than Chat Noir she was giving her miraculous to the person she trusted the most. Then she asked if I would be willing to help. The first time I had a miraculous I messed it up.” Multi looked right at Alya, who was looking at Multi with a betrayed look. “LB asked that I not tell anyone and that I be available for the next 24 hours. No one could know where I was, just in case I had to help. It was hard to do, but I hate lying to my best friend.” Scarlet couldn’t help but feel like she had missed something, but chose to ignore it.  


“Well, I had better get back to work.” With a toss of her hair, Scarlet left. She figured LB would be by soon to get the miraculous back.  


Chat Noir yelped as a bunch of Multi-Mice climbed onto him.  


“Guess I’m taking these guys home. Pawlease be mew carepur in future Ladyblogger!” Then he bounded away and stopped at Marinette’s balcony. “This stop is pur purinesses only.” All the Multi-Mice climbed off.  


“The last two mice are on the way. They report that LB is safe and sound.” The last two mice jumped onto the balcony. Multi-mouse remerge into normal Marinette.  


“Hello, Chat Noir. I’m sorry you had to wait on me. My last two selves were with Ladybug just in case she needed me to let you know.” She smiled. “She is safe now.”  


Chat Noir let out a huge breathe of relief. “Thanks, Purrrincess!”  


When he flipped off her balcony, she destransformed and sighed wearily. She needed a nap from having herself split up before she became Ladybug again. Then she went into her room and dropped onto the bed.  
Marinette found she couldn’t sleep. There was too much on her mind. Instead, she feed Mullo some peanut butter cookies. Then she retransformed and headed back to Le Grand Paris. It was time. She made sure that she had a hexagon box tucked securely away. After today, she knew that she did trust Chloe. She would need all the help she could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where I'm at. What's coming on Monday? An Identity Reveal, a new permanent hero, a confrontation, and an invitation to a white flag meeting addressed to Gabriel Agreste given from Ladybug but delivered by a shy uncertain teen. 
> 
> Excerpt!  
> "Why would Ladybug give YOU a note? And why is the note addressed to ME?"  
> "I'm not really sure, Sir. I didn't open it, but she stopped by my balcony. Her and Chat Noir often swing by on their way different places and I always wave to them. This time she stopped and said to give this to you this morning and that it was vital to my safety that I not open it." There was silence for a moment. "My parents know that I'm coming here." Her voice quavered and he could hear fear in it.
> 
> That's all for now!!!! I hope you all are excited and looking forward to it!!


	6. Identity Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir both know who Hawkmoth is, but in order to properly plan. They have to know who each other is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not watched the New York Special yet. That is why I am cutting this one shorter than it had been. I want to watch it. I will make up for it next week. I promise!

Multi-Mouse landed on the balcony of Le Grand Paris Hotel and Chloe was waiting. She already had the earrings off and ready to hand them to Ladybug. Multi smiled at Chloe.  


“Thank you!” Multi took the earring and put the other box back into Chloe’s hand. “I expect you to get your custome changed before you show up to any Akuma fights. I may be reaching out to you after I speak to Chat Noir tonight. If I do call, you shouldn’t need a new custome for that.”  


Chloe’s shoulders dropped and her eyes hit the floor. “So he was hawkmoth.” She said softly and Multi noticed that her voice was filled with pain.  


“I can’t say anything until I spoken to my partner. That wouldn’t be fair, but keep Pollen close, just in case I need you.”  


With those final words, Multi smiled at Chloe and jump off the balcony. She took the long way home and dropped into her room. With a mutter she dropped her transformation phrase.  
Marinette put her earrings back in and when she saw Tikki, she burst into tears. She quickly spilled out the whole story. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell Adrien. He’s not safe there! I have to tell Chat Noir. I have a plan, but I will need more back up than Chloe and Chat Noir.”  


For a moment Tikki said nothing. “I want to speak to Plagg before you tell Chat Noir.” Tikki said. “I will go to him now. You have other miraculous if you need them, but I need to speak to Plagg. Give him the heads up.” Marinette cocked her head at Tikki.  


“Okay, Tikki. I trust you. Try to hurry back. I want to run my plan by you before we talk to Chat. I want to make sure you agree with me.” Tikki nodded and flew off. Sometimes being a Kwami was difficult.  


Tikki flew to the Agreste mansion and knew she had to be much more careful than she would normally. Hawkmoth lived here, but so did Plagg. She went straight to Adrien’s room and peeked out. She saw Plagg and Adrien looking at the Ladyblog and discussing Multi-Mouse.  
“PLAGG!” She flew to him and they embraced. “I need to speak with you.” She lowered her voice and whispered. “Agreste is Hawkmoth.” Plagg flew away and cried out!  


“What?!?! I will Cataclysm his face! I will destroy him!” Adrien was staring at Plagg with shock and fear.  


“Is LB okay? Plagg is someone hurt LB I need to know!” He sounded terrified.  


“Kid, LB is fine. She found Hawkmoth. Her crazy plan worked as usual.” Tikki was just telling me that its almost over is all. Give us a minute.” Then he pulled Tikki to the ceiling and made sure to keep his voice low. “Why is he doing this?”  


“His wife. She in a coma or something. Ladybug couldn’t get too close. We think he’s hoping the wish will bring her back.”  


“Do you think he knows that it would take Adrien from him?” Plagg hissed in anger.  


“I’m not sure, Plagg. But Ladybug is going to tell Chat Noir his name tonight. I didn’t know how that would affect Adrien. I figured you needed the heads up, plus its not safe for you to be here without knowing.”  


Plagg let out a huge sigh. “I’ll tell him. But he’s going to need all the support he can get. That means your bug will have to reveal. They both will. He’s going to need her.”  


Tikki nodded. “I know. She claims to have a plan, but I wanted to speak with you first. Want me to stay while you tell him?” Plagg just nodded. He knew that Adrien would need someone to verify that Plagg wasn’t playing a joke on him.  


The Kwami flew to Adrien and Plagg started the conversation.  
“Kid, Tikki came to tell me who Hawkmoth is. Her bug found out and she wanted to tell me because its someone you know. She wanted you to be told here and not blindsided by the information tonight when you couldn’t react. It’s your Dad, Kid.”  


face paled. “No, it can’t be. He doesn’t… He wouldn’t…”  


“It’s all about your mom.” Tikki explained. “He’s trying to bring her back. Ladybug has all the answers, but we didn’t want you blindsided.”  


While Adrien seemed upset, Tikki knew it was time for her to leave the two alone and get back to Marinette. “Plagg, We’ll do the reveal tonight. Ladybug will have a plan by then. She always does and she wants to protect Adrien.”  


That got Adrien’s attention. “She does? Why?” He watched Plagg and Tikki exchange glances. “She knows me. In my civilian life. She’s someone I know. That’s why you guys are pushing for the reveal. You know that I’ll need support.” He nodded. “Okay. I will see you tonight.”  


Tikki flew back to Marinette to see what she had come up with plan wise. The two spent the next several hours working out her plan. Most of the plan depended on Mr. Agreste, but Marinette was confident that she could make him at least consider it.  
Then she suited up to meet Chat Noir. Tikki had told her that she told Chat who Hawkmoth was. She also said that they needed to have a reveal. Marinette was really nervous, but decided that if Tikki said it was needed, then it was. When she got to their normal meeting spot, Chat was already there.  


Hey, Chat. How are you?” He seemed so still and was pacing, which seems like it should be a contradiction, but somehow wasn't.  


“I’m excited to see your face, Milady. Nervous about you seeing mine. I’m very sad about the information about Hawkmoth. I’m hoping you have an awesome plan like usual because once this mask comes off things are going to be complicated.”  


Ladybug smiled at him. “Well, let’s go to the corner and see what exactly we’re working with here.”  
They both made sure they were well hidden.  


“Spots, off!”  


“Claws, in!”  


There was dead silence for several minutes. Then they both began to panic.  


“Adrien!”  


“Marinette!”  


Tikki and Plagg looked at each other in exasperation. They knew that they had to stay out of it and let them both get through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After the Reveal*
> 
> Marinette managed to blurt out that she was in love with Adrien. Then she turned bright red. Adrien managed to not pass out and pulled Marinette into his arms. He told her that he couldn't date anyone right now, with how things were with his father being a villian, but that he wanted to spend time with her because he knew that he would love the girl under the mask. He explained that he felt like they would be rushing it if they started dating now and he wanted to be with her forever so he wanted to build the ground work before they started dating. 
> 
> *Shrugs* This is my personal choice. I don't agree with people rushing into dating. You should spend several months together as "talking" before you make it offical and date. But again that is my personal opinion. 
> 
> The scene from the previous excerpt will be posted tomorrow. It wasn't quite ready yet.


	7. The White Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette plays delivery currier for Ladybug and they wave the white flag to Hawkmoth, asking for a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to find anywhere to watch the New York special. I heard I missed something HUGE! I'm so sad and disappointed. I couldn't make it the TV when it was playing live. Please pity me!

Marinette woke up early for once. Even though she had a late night with Adrien (HE WAS CHAT NOIR!) She still had trouble with that last part, but they had worked it out for the most part. She was still prone to stuttering and blushing around him, but she knew that it would clear itself up. They had discussed the plan for hours last night. Adrien didn’t like it, but it seemed to be the only way to guarantee everyone’s safety.  
Marinette dressed carefully in her normal clothes; the only difference was she put her earrings in with Tikki in her bookbag and put Mullo’s necklace on. Tikki usually hung out in Marinette’s purse, but she couldn’t risk wearing earrings for this visit. She left her house and walked quickly to the Agreste mansion. She hit the doorbell and gulped when the camera came out.  


“Um, Hello. Um, Ladybug and Chat Noir often swing by my bakery and my balcony. Ladybug gave me a note for Mr. Agreste last night.” There was no noise from the speaker and she waved halfheartedly. “I can just send it in if you want.” The camera went back into the wall and the gate swung open. Marinette was really nervous, but she set her bookbag down outside the gate and walked towards the door. She didn’t want to do this.  


The door was opened and Natalie ushered her into the office where Mr. Agreste was sitting as his desk. He had his hands steepled and was glaring at her with a penetrating glare. Marinette’s hand shook as she held out the letter which was still sealed to him. She had agonized over this letter.  


It read: Mr. Agreste I know who you are. I propose that we wave a white flag and have a meeting. You bring your backup and I’ll bring mine. I have some information that you might not have. I know a lot, Gabriel. Don’t make me take my information to the police or the media. Let’s meet on the Tower at 8 tonight. Signed Ladybug.  


Marinette watched as he read the note. He managed to keep a neutral expression on his face and then turned to show the note to Nathalie. She didn’t have as good of a facial expression. Mr. Agreste turned to her and stared her down.  


"Why would Ladybug give YOU a note? And why is the note addressed to ME?" He demanded, as if he didn’t already know that.  


"I'm not really sure, Sir. I didn't open it, but she stopped by my balcony. Her and Chat Noir often swing by on their way different places and I always wave to them. This time she stopped and said to give this to you this morning and that it was vital to my safety that I not open it." There was silence for a moment. "My parents know that I'm coming here." Her voice quavered and he could hear fear in it. “I couldn’t not do what Ladybug said.” Marinette made sure to add a touch of hero worship to the word Ladybug. “I mean, you know who she is!” Before anyone else could say anything the office door swung open.  


“Marinette!” Adrien cried out with fake surprise! “I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing here?”  


Before Marinette could speak, Gabriel did. “She wanted to ask when the next design contest was and if she could submit for an internship at my company. I told her that I would see about the internship. She is still quite young, but I will put out a new design contest for your age group soon. Have a good day.” He dismissed them and Adrien pulled Marinette along and chattered about school. He managed to make pulling seem like excitement rather than them fleeing. Once outside the mansion they climbed into Adrien’s car.  


“Well, that was fun.” Adrien muttered. Marinette couldn’t help but start to laugh. There was nothing funny about this situation, but they both started to laugh, hard. When the car got to school, they both exited the car and Adrien pulled Marinette along by the hand and they were both still laughing.  


The look on Alya’s face made Marinette’s laughter stop and her face turn bright red. Adrien turned to look at her, saw her face and where her eyes were looking, and turned to shoot Alya an offended glare.  


“Is there a reason you made Marinette stop laughing?” He asked bluntly. “Because I like hearing her laugh.”  


Alya says nothing but looks between the two and then glances at their hands still gripped together meaningfully. Adrien meets her eyes and lifts an eyebrow in an “and?” expression.  


“Adrien and I talked last night.” Marinette says softly. “We aren’t dating, but we aren’t just friends either. Its different. We would appreciate you not prying. I know you are a journalist, but at this point we both have a lot going on.”  


Alya says nothing for several minutes. “Alright, girl.” She finally replies. “I won’t push, but you’ve gotta promise that I can have the deets when you finally decide which way you’re going.”  


Adrien and Marinette nod. Then Alya drags Marinette away. “I do need to apologize to my girl, sunshine. She needs to feel some appreciation. Cause I do love her!” Marinette and Alya walk off arm in arm and giggling. Nino walks up an pats Adrien on the shoulder.  


“That’s fine, dudes. It gives us bros some time too!”  


Adrien knows that meeting Hawkmoth tonight is going to be difficult. He knows that he gets to hand off the turtle to Nino and the Fox to Alya later tonight. As well as have Chloe with the Bee there to help him.  
It was going to be a stand off. If his father didn’t care that making the wish could kill his own son, then they were going to release the information and fight him to the bitter end. If his father did care that making the wish could kill his own son then LB promised they would help his father with his mission. This wasn’t a battle Adrien could fight with muscle and weapons. This wasn’t a battle Adrien could fight at all. This was up to his father and Adrien was terrified that he would lose everything tonight. That made paying attention in school very hard.  


Thank God he had friends who took good notes! He smiled at Nino with appreciation. Nino was the best bro ever!


	8. Peace Accord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth and Ladybug are going to try to negotiate a truce. Weather they can depends on weather Gabriel is evil or desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that I didn't post yesterday. My kid grew out of their pants from last year, so I had to go shopping and get more. This is the only free time I have to do that. I apologize.
> 
> Also, I would like to note. I understand in Cannon that Gabriel probably wouldn't agree to this. I know he doesn't seem to care about Adrien much. In my mind, he cares about him a lot but he didn't have the best parents and he isn't sure what to do or how to do it. This happens in real life all the time. Marinette know that Adrien loves his dad very much. 
> 
> BUT I wanted to make sure everyone understands that I KNOW this won't happen in cannon. A girl can dream. ;)

Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing on the Eiffel tower. Ladybug had her arm linked through Chat Noir’s and they were chatting about the weather and other non-topics: Animal habits, weather, and politics. Above them on a beam sat HoneyBee. She kept her oufit from when she had the Ladybug miraculous, but all the red had been replaced with yellow. HoneyBee was sitting on the beam and leaning her back against another one. She kept rolling her eyes. At the foot of the tower was Rena Rouge and Carapace. They were redirecting civilians away from the tower. Explaining that the Superheros were using it for the evening. Ladybug had dropped off the other miraculous to their temporary users, but she left them a note explaining not to come out unless there was an Akuma.  


If this didn’t work, there would be some shifting of the miraculous around, but Ladybug was hoping it worked. She really hoped it worked in fact. It was all dependant on how evil Gabriel Agreste really was. Marinette figured he wasn’t actually evil, just desperate. She could work with desperate, but she couldn’t work with evil.  


Before she could begin to catastrophize, Hawkmoth and Mayura came into view. They flipped to the tower and landed. There was a tense couple of minutes between the two groups. Then Ladybug took the advice given to her by Adrien all those months ago: She took the high road.  


“Thank you for coming, Mr. Agreste. I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to see if we could clear the air. This has gone on long enough. I came to see why you want to miraculous. I’m pretty sure I know why.” She stated. She hoped she sounded calm and collected, not the nervous wreck she really was. “But I’d like to hear from you what happened and why you feel like the wish is the best option.”  


There was silence again. Hawkmoth stared at Ladybug hard. He wasn’t sure what kind of trick this was, but he figured he’d give it a shot. If he didn’t have to fight her or go to prison then it was worth trying.  


“My wife and I found the peacock and the butterfly miraculous many years ago. Something was wrong with the peacock, but Emilie loved the feeling of flying through the air. She loved the freedom it gave her so even though I asked her not too, she continued to use the miraculous. Never as a Superhero, but more like she would create helpful Amok’s for around the house. Having staff as no really alive and under her command made her feel safer leaving our son alone with someone. Eventually she got sick and fell into a coma. I took her to every doctor I knew of and they all said they couldn’t identify the source of the coma. I knew though. It was a magical coma and nothing I could do would fix it.  


"I put on the butterfly and when Nooroo appeared I ranted and raved at him. I told him how mad I was that my wife was taken from me. Then I demanded to know who could fix it. He told me of the wish.” Hawkmoth shrugged. “It’s the only way.” He watched as Ladybug frowned at him.  


“Did you hear of the wish and cut your Kwami off? Or did Nooroo say it was the only way?” While Hawkmoth was thinking it over, Ladybug continued to speak. “Did you let him tell you about the price of such a wish? Because there is a price and if you were willing to pay the price of that wish, then we will battle it out, but if you aren’t willing then I may have another option.”  


Hawkmoth stared at Ladybug. “I wasn’t aware of a price. Once he mentioned the wish I may have stopped listening so I could plan.” Hawkmoth admitted slowly. “It would depend on the price. If the price is my life, then I would gladly pay it.”  


Chat Noir made a noise deep in his throat and Hawkmoth looked at him quizzically. Ladybug reached up and began to scratch behind his ear. HoneyBee was staring at Hawkmoth like she wanted to eat his heart.  


Ladybug looked at Hawkmoth sadly. “It wouldn’t be your life. Someone would have to take your wife’s place. Someone you love. I’m guessing the only person you love as much as your wife is your son.” There was a silence. “Although I have some reports from Carapace that you may not love him at all. You may view him as a possession.” Ladybug’s voice had turned to steel. “I figured I would give you the chance to decide here and now. Do you love your son? Would he take her place?”  


Hawkmoth swallowed audibly and nodded. “I’ve tried to be distant because I don’t know how too…” He trailed off. “It’s my fault she’s gone.” He said softly. “I don’t know how to be a dad, but I really don’t know how else to keep him safe. My history is not a nice one. I do my best. I’m better than my dad was.” Everyone there could hear the defensiveness in that last statement.  


Ladybug nodded soothingly. “Chat Noir doesn’t have the best parents. Chat, why don’t you tell Hawkmoth what you’d like your father to do? That way he can see how to help be a better dad for his son. I’ve heard he can be emotionally abusive.” Hawkmoth made a noise in his throat. Mayura put her hand on his. “You can be emotionally abusive even if you aren’t physically.” Ladybug continued sternly.  


Chat Noir said nothing. Ladybug sighed. “I will make you a goddamn list.” She mutter to Hawkmoth. “Now, there is another way to cure your wife. I will need to make several trips to visit her. Master Fu,” She stopped and glared at Hawkmoth, “could have done it in one time, but I’m not as good as him. I’m not coming there tonight. I’m also not coming as Ladybug. I’ll be coming as the Snake, just in case.” She glared at Hawkmoth, letting him know that she still didn’t trust him. “I will also give you a list of things I’d like to see you do to prove to me you’re going to try.”  


There was no noise. Usually you could hear music playing on the breeze and people chatting, but right now everything seemed to hang for one brief moment. Gabriel knew that this was going to be his only chance. He had made no progress in getting these young people’s miraculous and on top of that, he didn’t know that he could sacrifice his own son. That meant he had to do this Ladybug’s way, even if it pissed him off.  


“I don’t like this.” He stated. He watched as everyone around him tensed and their hands went to their weapons. “I’m going to do it, but I hate being told what to do. I’m always in charge.” Everyone relaxed slowly.  


Then surprising him, Ladybug began to laugh. It was loud and lasted a while. “All designer’s like to be in charge, Mr. Agreste. They’re control freaks.” She stated after she’d stopped laughing.  


This made Mayura and Chat Noir laugh. Hawkmoth just rolled his eyes. 

He hated to be predictable.

**Author's Note:**

> I will have more to add to this chapter later, but it is late and I have to be up early tomorrow. I'm sorry to post it half finished, but hopefully this is enough to make people want to know more.


End file.
